MoleMask
MoleMask (モグラマスク Molemasuku) is a mole-themed Nocturne, a former member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes turned good and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality MoleMask is a rather lonesome, anti-social and conflicted mole-themed Nocturne, though he prefers to be left alone, as he states he'd rather be on his own than be surrounded with a group of people who make him feel alone, stating that as to one of the reasons he went underground for a while. Although friendly, he is also somewhat immature and comes off as awkward and very weird as a result. Even prior to defecting the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, MoleMask still remained friendly and really only did it more like a job. Another flaw of MoleMask is that he really, really, really hates feeling ignored or left out, as due to his bumpy past life, it makes him feel like dirt. MoleMask is also an archivist of sorts, keeping track of events in history of both the past, present (and hopefully the future), even detailing the most minor and obscure events. Overall, MoleMask is shady appearing, but genuinely nice guy. In regards to his friends, he seems to like FlamingoMask the most, which is interesting, given his first meeting with him. Originally MoleMask was determined to kill him (FlamingoMask), much like any other of the members of the Brotherhood was; however after being saved from being killed, MoleMask then changed his view and thanked FlamingoMask for saving his life, being very grateful. MoleMask also gets along well with Unit 3 Unica, due to the two of them both being very non-talkative people and have similar interests. He and Neo SquidMask often serve as comedic relief, with MoleMask often acting as the more optimistic of the two, even if he is rather clumsy. History Backstory Hailing from Scotland, back when MoleMask was young, MoleMask's family moved very often, making it very challenging for MoleMask to make any friends. Worse so, he tried very hard to fit in, but had difficulty doing so, as many felt he wasn't "social" enough and didn't appeal to many. His wacky antics also didn't help. He also felt lonely, but not because he often preferred to be isolated, but because being with many people made him feel that way. MoleMask then became resentful and later was accepted to the Brotherhood of Nocturnes if simply because he believed them to be a sign of hope and because they actually acknowledged him, even referring him to by name. Unfortunately, it didn't take long for MoleMask to figure out what kind of group he was now working for. He also claims to have been around since the very first appearance of FlamingoMask, but this remains to be proven. Debut: I Burrow Alone Publicity Stunt Pt. 1 MoleMask was introduced around the Units and Neo SquidMask, though they had a difficult time getting to fully trust him, as he was previously with the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, recalling a similar encounter with Double Bat. MoleMask hung around with FlamingoMask some more, only for Black X then to appear to capture the two with his capsules. FlamingoMask would then go on a quest to get them back. Publicity Stunt Pt. 2 Later on, MoleMask awoke to find himself trapped in an energy barrier cage, where he was placed next to Neo SquidMask. Neo SquidMask initially thought that MoleMask had actually faked his defection and had captured him, ranting on him. However MoleMask then told him back that he had been captured too. When both Clayton F. Topaz and Black X reappeared to the two, MoleMask asked Clayton F. Topaz what he was planning to do them; Clayton F. Topaz refused to tell them his plan, but hinted to the two of them that they would never walk on the streets again after his press conference. Clayton F. Topaz then took off downstairs for his press conference and made Black X the guard. MoleMask tried to escape with his drill nose, but that didn't work. However then FlamingoMask and Ayame then came to the rescue; with FlamingoMask fighting off Black X and Ayame freeing both MoleMask and Neo SquidMask after destroying the controls to the energy barrier cages. Following his freedom, MoleMask then regrouped with FlamingoMask and reminded him that Clayton F. Topaz was still holding the press conference. FlamingoMask then descended downstairs and then exposed Clayton F. Topaz on live camera. MoleMask would then help escort several audience members to escape Topaz Industries. MoleMask was present for viewing the destruction of Topaz Industries and was relieved to see that FlamingoMask had survived the blast, watching him fly over. However, it wasn't over yet, as also then flying in the sky came a new threat... Black X's Secret MoleMask reappeared back to regroup with FlamingoMask to check to see if he was alright along with Neo SquidMask, PuppetMask and LobsterMask. When it was discovered that Clayton F. Topaz was no more, but Black X and FlyMask were on the loose; MoleMask felt nauseous. MoleMask then decided to help out FlamingoMask search for Black X and then burrowed underground, where he stayed in for most of the RP. MoleMask later did return however during the climax in the fight against ChameleonMask, where he burrowed out where ChameleonMask stood, sending her back. MoleMask then fought her off for a bit, before she then retreated. Afterwards, MoleMask then burrowed aways, following his group with. Passenger of the Undead, PlagueMask MoleMask appeared in the RP to fight off Vernonn along with FlamingoMask and Neo SquidMask. MoleMask dragged Vernonn underground and then began pummeling him, forcing him to retreat. However, he ended up being the least of his worries, as then PlagueMask arrived. Unfortunately for MoleMask, he did not fare so well against PlagueMask, due to his earth powers being unable to do any damage against PlagueMask. He ended up being the first one defeated by PlagueMask. Soon following after PlagueMask's departure, MoleMask then burrowed underground and took off. Beware of HydraMask MoleMask later briefly traveled to Seattle along with FlamingoMask to get some limited time only special donuts at the Northgate Mall. However he and FlamingoMask then ran into YetiMask and SasquatchMask, who then told them that feared the dreaded Shadowblood, [HydraMask, someone MoleMask recognized back when he was a villain. The two Shadowbloods then warned MoleMask about HydraMask, and MoleMask heeded their warning, deciding to keep a look out for her. MoleMask and FlamingoMask then went about and continued their quest for donuts, then promising to bring back some donuts for YetiMask and SasquatchMask. Sagiri's Inside Story MoleMask had a minor role in the RP, intially appearing early in it by picking flowers along with Unit 3 Unica and then later on witnessing the battle against Giant Sagiri and the newest member LobsterMask. The Curse of the Nebuse Diamond MoleMask later on appeared where Inspector Cypher then assigned FlamingoMask, MoleMask, Neo SquidMask and LobsterMask out to retrieve the Nebuse Diamond back before sunrise....along with PlagueMask. Along the search, he didn't say much. Later on, when FlamingoMask and his group managed to locate ChameleonMask's hideout, they ran into some Shadelinqs. LobsterMask, MoleMask and Neo SquidMask held off the Shadelinqs while FlamingoMask (as well as PlagueMask) infiltrated the hideout. MoleMask managed to destroy most of the Shadelinqs and their forces with his Crevice technique. Eventually, FlamingoMask then got the diamond (and a piece was given to PlagueMask), and returned it to the Field Museum in Chicago. The Rise of Godspeed MoleMask played a supporting role in the RP where he assisted FlamingoMask in fighting against the supervillain Godspeed. Due to Godspeed's super speed, he had a hard time actually catching up to him or even seeing him, and mainly spent his time trying to rescue everyone else. MoleMask soon then joined in the fight near the end following FlamingoMask's defeat, using his dirt powers in order to try to ground Godspeed. It ended up not working, but it led to the fight becoming a stalemate; Godspeed then retreated for the time being, stating he'd return soon. MoleMask then carried FlamingoMask with him for a bit out of the city, but was soon rescued by SharkMask, who then after healing FlamingoMask then dropped him off home. CatMask's Revenge: Challenge of the Blood Sucker MoleMask joined in on FlamingoMask's and Neo SquidMask's search for the LeechMask, where he also noticed some Shadelinqs had appeared. Once MoleMask finally met LeechMask, he hurled garlic at her, only for LeechMask to toss him aside. MoleMask later got back up and fought off some Shadelinqs and following LeechMask's defeat, followed FlamingoMask and Neo SquidMask back home. Bring Me the Blood of FlamingoMask! MoleMask played a minor role in the RP where he worked with Unica and Ayame to hunt down LeechMask. Upon LeechMask's defeat by SquidMask, MoleMask then resumed his duties. The Ultraman Scam Plan WIP Here Comes PteraMask Following Vernonn's destruction by PteraMask, MoleMask went up to greet PteraMask. MoleMask later on partook in the Mauna Loa mission; along with the rest of Flamingo Squadron. They all then soon arrived at Moana Lua the next day to go destroy the gun in the volcano, but were met with some resistance by Robot FlamingoMask and Garbage Monster, who had made a temporary alliance. PteraMask and FlamingoMask (as well as MoleMask) wasted no time to get the volcano and then flew over there. Just when both PteraMask and FlamingoMask were about to destroy the gun, Robot FlamingoMask then appeared and combatted the two for the gun. MoleMask burrowed out and fought off Robot FlamingoMask, only for Robot FlamingoMask to gun him down with his eye lasers, hitting MoleMask and sending him rolling off the volcano, fortunately though he saved himself by using his claws to slow down the sliding, then drilling down. Eventually following Robot FlamingoMask's apparent demise and the activity of the volcano, PteraMask and FlamingoMask then flew off, with the rest of their gang (MoleMask included) following them with of course. PharaohMask's Counterattack WIP Judgement of the Darkness Pharaoh WIP The Bat Noblewoman from Hell MoleMask partook along with Neo SquidMask and Ayame to fight against BatMask and a brain-controlled Kamen Rider Kurutta. MoleMask was the first one to fight off BatMask, and also the first one to be taken down by her, also getting wrecked by a brainwashed Kamen Rider Kurutta. He did soon get back up however and helped Ayame fight off Kurutta. Afterwards, BatMask then took off and the sun returned, Kamen Rider Kurutta also returning to normal. MoleMask and Kurutta also then talked for a while, before then they both having to leave. Poison Professional WIP FlamingoMask vs. ScorpionMask Pt. 1: Shot Through the Heart After spending a few weeks being hositlized, FlamingoMask finally appeared to both LobsterMask and MoleMask, healing the two with his Adarna form. MoleMask was the second one to be healed, saving MoleMask from his fatal injuries. FlamingoMask vs. ScorpionMask Pt. 2: Abandon Operation Shade MoleMask later appeared to help out FlamingoMask to help rescue Ayame and SwanMask. He stayed by in the heart of the city of Lansing and fought off the Shadelinqs attacking, sending them down underground with his crevice attacks. He didn't show up again until the end of the RP, where he was shown cheering on FlamingoMask and praising the return of SwanMask and Ayame. Mark of the Cobra Pt. 1: The Phantom's Warning WIP Mark of the Cobra Pt. 2: Interception WIP Mark of the Cobra Pt. 3: CobraMask's Great Duel MoleMask was one of the first to combat against CobraMask. MoleMask rushed up to him (CobraMask) and tried to fight him off, but CobraMask kicked MoleMask down and slashed at him with Cobra Fangblades. MoleMask then fired his Dirt Streams against him, only for CobraMask to deflect the dirt blasts back at him with his force-field. Later, MoleMask then caught CobraMask off-guard while he was fighting off CondorMask, Booker, Neo SquidMask and FlamingoMask and dragged him down underground with him, allowing Booker and FlamingoMask to fire their shots at him as he was being dragged. When MoleMask was finished burying CobraMask underground, MoleMask then got out of the ground and cheered, only for CobraMask to burst out, even more enraged. Neo SquidMask then went into his Supercharged mode to take down CobraMask but CobraMask then used his Cobra Scepter to repulse his attacks, then used his immobilizing ray to use Supercharged Neo SquidMask like a bat and repeatedly smack down MoleMask and CondorMask with him, taking the two out. MoleMask and Neo SquidMask were both then taken back to base from CondroMask's help. Scare Tactics WIP The Father of FlamingoMask Arrives MoleMask made a cameo in the RP in where he greeted himself to OwlMask. Armored Mecha Gunbot MoleMask reappeared along with Neo SquidMask and CondorMask hanging out near Algona, Iowa. When some giant monsters were reported to be on the loose, MoleMask asked what they could do about it. Luckily, CondorMask had Gunbot and the three (MoleMask included) got to ride inside the giant mecha and combat the four monsters. My Girlfriend Is A Giant Robot? MoleMask played a minor role in the RP, merely observing the events of the RP and actions. He partook in the fight Akiko inside Gunbot, but wasn't able to do much. Thankfully, Akiko managed to turn a new leaf, which MoleMask thought was sweet. Unfortunately for him, he also had to watch Monster Neo SquidMask and Akiko make out as well. Abilities MoleMask MoleMask's default normal form and most used form. * Shadow Manipulation: MoleMask has control over shadow energy. * Earth Manipulation: According to MoleMask himself, he is able to control over earth (dirt), however he admits he isn't the best at it so far and is currently testing his skills with it so far. * Drill Nose: MoleMask's main and most powerful weapon, MoleMask has a drill nose that he can use to drill at his opponents and can also enhanced his already great digging skills. It appears to be unable to break, being very durable. * Claws: MoleMask has very long and razor-sharp claws that he can use to dig with or to slash/cut at his opponents during battle. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Shadowblood members appear to be capable of using, MoleMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Extraordinary Jumper: MoleMask can jump really high in the air. * Burrowing: MoleMask can burrow underground at fast speeds, being able to dig faster than any drill. * Body Drill: A technique in where MoleMask propels himself in the air and then spins around, then drilling himself down to the ground, where he can then burrow down to really deep levels. Is usually used in case of n emergency. It can also be used as an offensive attack to drill down and slam at his opponents. * Crevice: A technique in where MoleMask can perform while underground. While underneath, MoleMask can create a small earthquake that can create a crevices capable of opening up and swallowing the opponents, sending them falling into the ground. He can then close it as well, using it to crush his opponents. * Tracking Skills: MoleMask has good tracking skills, being able to hunt down and find just about anything he is told to find, such as lost money, an enemy or a missing object. * Mole Catapult: A technique that MoleMask can perform by launching himself into the air by stepping backwards very fast and then leaping up high, then spinning his drill nose around and spinning his arms around quickly, to which he then aims precisely at the target and hits them with himself, dealing major damage against his foe. * Dirt Streams: By shoving his hands into the ground, MoleMask can send out strong blasts of dirt and debris out from the ground and can spray at the opponent. * Drowning Mole: A technique MoleMask can perform by digging deep underground and then traveling underneath where his opponents stand at, then he can spring his hands out from the ground and drag down his foes down underneath underground, "drowning" them under the dirt. This was first used against CobraMask, however CobraMask survived. Weaknesses * Light Energy: MoleMask is weak to light energy. He also strongly dislikes sunlight in regards to his vision, as since he prefers to live underground and is more active at night. He also dislikes brought lights shined at him. * Vision: MoleMask doesn't have the best vision during sunlight and prefers to wear shades when outside during the day. * Clumsiness: MoleMask is extremely clumsy; accident prone. This was shown in his first appearance and during his fight with PlagueMask, where he wasn't being careful. * Immaturity: MoleMask can be very immature at times, which can play against him sometimes. Quotes Trivia * He is the first member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes to become good, as well as the first member to defect. ** He is the first villain to join FlamingoMask's side. * Prior to leaving the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, he and HyenaMask belonged to CatMask. And before CatMask, he and HyenaMask used to belong to BrockenMask. * MoleMask was based off Mole Beastman from Kamen Rider Amazon (and to a lesser extent, Mamoru from Amazons). In terms of appearance, he is based off of the Mole People from 1956 Science-Fiction film, The Mole People. ** His cloak is also based off the very first design of FoxMask. * He is one of the few people to know about FlamingoMask's origins of how he got his light powers, other than his family members. * Him being a mole of sorts is meant to be a pun off of the fact that he himself is also mole-themed. * During his speech when introducing himself to FlamingoMask, he claimed to have been there for FlamingoMask's first appearance with WaseiKongu and EdoKongu, was present for when he met the Units, was present for Gildefrum's defeat by him (FlamingoMask), FoxMask, WolfMask, SquidMask and RyuMask and being in Robot FlamingoMask's ship. As mentioned up above, this is highly doubtful (further backed up on how he was (comically) lazily pasted onto the past RP "footage" in the RP.) * He also claims to have been around since the very first RP, but few believe him. ** He ALSO claims to know retconned events, but even fewer believe him. * He is the only mammal-themed Nocturne to be part of Flamingo Squadron. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Becoming Good Category:Anti-Hero Category:Dark Is Not Evil Category:Spy Category:Assassin Category:Kaijin Category:Original Characters Category:Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Good Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs